Just You
by Dionysus S
Summary: Sometimes it’s just better to love yourself more than others. Nothing’s wrong with that...right? [Mithos x Yggdrasill, slight Yggdrasill x Zelos.]


This was a challenge (by The Karlminion), a very hard challenge, if I do say so myself. Though it may not be what the person intended, it's shounen-ai. Not Yaoi. I guess you can enjoy. I didn't find this funny. Damn it...I tried to add some humor, but you know...Zelos, Yggdrasill and Mithos can be some serious bastards...Especially that shrimpy SOB (points to Mithos).

Summery: Sometimes it's just better to love yourself more than others. Nothing's wrong with that...right? Mithos/Yggdrasill, slight Yggdrasill/Zelos.

Disclaimers: If I owned this...you don't want to know...Nintendo does. The lame title, you see what happens when Fire Emblem is not at my side? I want constructive criticism. But no flames.

Warnings: I don't want to hear you say: "ZOMG, Ur SiCK fer Writting THIS! Go get a shrink! LOLBBQZOMGROFL!"

I know they are the same person. And it's SHOUNEN-AI! I think the pairing totally shows that...

Just you

Pale white fingers entwined themselves in the red locks of hair that were in front of them. The owner narrowed his listless blue eyes as the acute throbbing in his head began to worsen. He sighed and shuffled closer to the other body laying in front of him.

He slung one arm over the red-haired Chosen of Tethe'alla and then buried his face in his crimson hair. The leader of Cruxis groaned as the pain became more intense. Yggdrasill knew what was wrong; he knew why he had this 'headache'.

He was angry, of course he would be. He hated humans, with an exception of Kratos.

He especially hated this human, he just despised people who betray their own friends just to benefit themselves. It didn't matter to him that the Chosen was actually help them, he could care less about that.

Moving on its own, Yggdrasill's fingernails began slowly digging themselves into the Chosen's fair skin.

Zelos yelped a little, his hands clenching onto the purple satin bed sheets, before he rolled off the bed; pulling most of the sheets with him.

"You better get going." Yggdrasill told him, in a monotonous voice.

The Chosen bore a look of frustration and sadness on his face, but he said nothing; quietly obeying his leader's commands. He began looking around the large room for his clothes that were scattered about.

Yggdrasill watched intently as Zelos found his black shirt, then his baggy pants, his socks and then his boots. Once he had them on, he picked up his gloves and his cloak.

All the while, the pain in his head began growing. He sat on the side of the bed where Zelos had just left, letting his legs dangle over the side. Yggdrasill, who was still fully-clothed, rubbed his temples, it was becoming unbearable.

"Are you all right?" Zelos questioned, before he opened the door that lead into the Vinheim room. Yggdrasill cracked one eye open a bit, letting a small smirk grace his lips.

"You should worry about yourself."

Zelos didn't respond, instead he bowed his head and quietly left the room. Immediately, his headache was gone.

There was a flash of light behind him; then came the sensation that felt like part of his soul was torn away. He began to feel much weaker.

"What do you see in _him_?"

Yggdrasill snickered, "Mithos..." He spat out with disdain. The angel placed his feet on the floor, making almost no sound at all. He placed his hands on the small, oak cabinet that was situated right next to the bed, using it to steady himself.

"You know how much I detest him."

"You are acting like a spoiled brat."

Mithos chuckled, snapping his fingers. He made his way to where Yggdrasill was standing, shoving him a bit. The 14-year-old watched with an amused look as his other half stumbled and dropped to his knees. "You are pathetic, without me." The blond leaned down to his older self, still bearing the vicious grin. "Therefore, you should treat me with more respect."

Yggdrasill decided not to reply. Of course Mithos was right, he was much stronger than he was. And if it wasn't for him, he wouldn't exist. Yggdrasill sighed, struggling to get back on his two feet.

He threw his head back and ran his fingers through his blond bangs before he looked down at Mithos.

"I made you what you are today."

"I know."

"What do you see in him?" Mithos questioned him once more, turning away and putting one hand on the satin sheets. Yggdrasill leaned back against the wall, narrowing his eyes.

"I don't see why you would care."

Mithos clenched his fists at his sides and stopped walking. He exhaled slowly, "I don't understand how you could have that much compassion for a person you aren't even related too."

"You have got to stop being self-centered."

"...I can't even trust anyone anymore. Even those who claimed to be my friends...they betrayed me." Mithos stated, with a hint of sadness in his voice. "Even those of my own kind."

Yggdrasill let out a small grunt as he sat down on the large bed. His cold eyes stared at Mithos' back, before the boy turned around.

"I'm alone." He said bluntly. Yggdrasill continued to stare at him, without uttering a word.

Mithos narrowed his equally cold eyes, "I have you, but you are no different from them. Yuan...Kratos...Ge-"

"Don't you dare compare me to them." Yggdrasill snarled, crossing his arms.

Mithos sneered, "How can I not?" He leered, his sneer becoming more obvious. "You probably love coexisting with those humans. Those creatures who killed my sister."

"She was my sister too."

"No, she was not. How easily one forgets," Mithos walked slowly over to Yggdrasill, placing his hands on the older man's lap. "But I am proud of myself. How beautiful I made you."

Yggdrasill pulled back a bit as Mithos rested his right cheek on the bare part of his chest. He was disgusted how he always made it seem like he was nothing. Well, he was disgusted with Mithos in general. "You did not make me..." He let out in a hushed whisper, with obvious hate.

Mithos let out a playful chuckle, putting one soft hand on Yggdrasill's cheek. "Like I said, how easy one forgets things. Of course I made you. Though," His hand moved up to his long bangs, and began playing with them. "That still doesn't make Martel..."

Yggdrasill looked away, staring down at the fluffy pillow the Chosen had been laying his head on. He didn't want to listen to his other self's shrewd speech of what he was. But it was impossible to block out his annoying voice.

"I'm feeling a bit generous right now, so let me explain it again. But you have to pay me back later. You are a _thing_ that I created. You know, just to pass my time while I was searching for the right person to house my sister. Of course, it was all thanks to my advance magic, and largely, my very own being. And that," Mithos paused, grabbing the other's chin and making him look at his face. "Is why she is not _truly _your sister. We may share one body, or at least one soul. But she is still not yours..."

Yggdrasill bit his lower lip, pulling out of Mithos' grip.

"Of course, no one else knows about this. It is our own little secret, not even Yuan or Kratos know. And I always wondered what I would look like when I was 14 years older..." He laughed to himself. "I thought I made you perfectly," Mithos continued, caressing the other's face. "You _were_ perfect...until that red haired asshole came along. I still don't know what you see in him."

For the first time since the start of Mithos' rant, Yggdrasill snorted, "You have a short attention span, don't you? I suppose you never listen to us when we talk."

Mithos scoffed, "Your stupid 'talking' always leads to kissing roughly five minutes in. I tire listening to that bastard cry all the time."

Yggdrasill moved his face forward, brushing Mithos' hand away. "You are only angry because you have nobody."

"...do you think he's somebody? The Chosen may as well be using you," Mithos placed a finger on Yggdrasill's lips. "You may as well be nothing to him. He only submits to you, because he fears you. He fears your strength. But in his eyes, you are nothing but a lowly half-elf."

For a few minutes, the leader of Cruxis was silent, mulling over what he had just heard. He then narrowed his eyes as the boy began whispering something;

"Ah, but do not worry. You are something to me."

"Hm?"

"Maybe you are right."

"About...?"

"I don't have anyone. My sister is gone, my friends have deceived me. The one I loved...I know he didn't trust me." Mithos looked down, clenching his fists and laying his head on Yggdrasill's lap. He closed his eyes slightly, "Is tomorrow not the day the Chosen is supposed to betray Lloyd?"

Yggdrasill nodded, "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering, what if he dies? Whom will you have then?"

"The Chosen will not die, he is obviously much stronger than them."

"But what if he fails?" Mithos asked, lifting his head and staring at him with an inquisitive look in his eyes.

"He wo-"

Mithos interrupted, "How do you know?"

The older elf looked away with downcast eyes, "I don't know, but he will be okay."

Tilting his head to the left, Mithos frowned. "Are you...sad?" When no answer came, he sighed. "I don't understand this sympathy." Again, there was no answer. Yggdrasill just shut his eyes a little. "Is this really love..."

"You have felt it before. For your sister."

"That was a long time ago."

"Imbecile! Emotions are not forgotten over time."

"Oh really," Mithos responded. "Is this love that I am feeling, then?"

"..."

"Love for myself..."

"Fool, that is not love."

"Yes it is..."

"How would you know?"

"Is love not when you care deeply for another person?"

Turning his face back, Yggdrasill raised his eyebrows, and got closer when he began whispering to himself, again. Since day one, Yggdrasill always thought the kid needed a psychiatrist, but he never said that to his face. Mithos gazed back at him with his large, cerulean eyes and a smiling face.

But that wasn't what scared Yggdrasill. No, well it did scare him, but not as much as what the little brat did next. Now that's what really got him.

Mithos moved forward and pressed his lips against Yggdrasill's.

The leader of Cruxis pulled away instantly and climbed back onto the violet mattress. Mithos followed, sitting down on his legs.

"What the _hell_ was that for?" Yggdrasill questioned, when he was a safe distance away from the other.

5 inches...

Mithos got nearer, grabbing one of his arms. "It was just a kiss..."

"Get off me." Yggdrasill demanded, trying to shake free from his grasp.

The boy let a small smile form, "Just entertain me for a while...besides, it's pay back for my explanation."

* * *

Sapphire eyes closed, as the owner let out a deep breath into the frigid night air. He crossed his arms and laid back against the wall of the Flanoir Inn. 

He wasn't really surprised that he had been sent away, but he still felt extremely unhappy. Zelos let some of his hair fall over his eyes as he looked at the pavement, which was slowly being covered by snow. He wanted to talk with Lloyd for a short while, even if short meant a little less than10 minutes. Maybe that conversation would strengthen his resolve to stay with Lloyd's side and not betray them.

Zelos lifted his head and watched with growing anger as Kratos quickly left his son, saying a few more words, before he was gone completely.

"Liar..." He hissed, brushing his red hair from his line of vision. "You said you didn't want to talk to anyone, you said you were tired." Zelos brought one hand to his face and rubbed his eyes. _You didn't want to talk with me, just admit it. _The Chosen thought to himself. _You sent me away so fast, Lloyd. You didn't even give me a chance to say much...am I really that annoying? Am I really that useless? Doesn't anyone care about me...even a little?_

He sighed again and watched Lloyd return to his room. After mumbling a few curses, Zelos turned around, shivering a little, and began making his way to his own.

It didn't take him long to reach it, since his room was only a few minutes away from where he was standing.

Once Zelos got inside the small, cold area, he immediately laid down on his bed. He began to pounder over his pitiful life...his pathetic existence.

He crossed his legs and closed his eyes, "I guess tomorrow will be the day..."

Zelos grinned evilly, _I can't wait to see the looks on those morons' faces. It'll be grand. _

"Ah yes, father. I will meet you in hell..." He let out a cheerless laugh before he turned to his side, turning off the lantern that was near his simple red bed, preparing himself for, most likely, the last sleep he would ever have.

* * *

'_Damn...hehehehe...'_

"Just like I told you..." His irritating voice grating the other's nerves.

The man knelt down slowly, smiling a bit when he touched his lover's face.

"Well, former...What will you do now?"

"Why don't you just leave me alone, Mithos?"

This caused the younger angel to narrow his eyes, "Those bastards..." Mithos turned away, and began to leave.

Yggdrasill gritted his teeth and shut his eyes.

Mithos spun around and made his way back over to him. Placing a hand on Yggdrasill's shoulder, he glared down at the lifeless Chosen, who had a faint smile on his face.

"How cute, he must have been thinking about you before he died. Or food..."

"Do not speak ill of the dead..."

"I swear Kratos said that once..." Mithos leaned forward, planting a kiss on Yggdrasill's cheek. "Get over it."

"He's not an 'it'."

With a scoff, Mithos pushed off him and walked away. "Don't worry, you'll help me get my revenge soon." It was obvious that the boy was still angered over the events that had occurred earlier. Who would want to get owned by their older sister?

Without registering what Mithos had just said, Yggdrasill nodded slowly.

"In this darkness, you will find peace...You are such an idiot."

* * *

I can always thank Fire Emblem for my quotes. I praise Intelligent Systems. 

Blah, Like it? Hate it? Confusing? Feedback is accepted, please R and R. I will deal with flames accordingly!


End file.
